Music Makes Us
by Moi-Master
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, is a daughter of a CEO. She tries to be an ordinary girl by going to public schools, but due to her father she was sent to a private school, Fairy Tail Academy. The school has a band that is very popular, and she always wanted to meet them. One day she was in the school music room playing the piano, she played a song, and after that someone clapped unexpectedly...
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tai**

**This is the second NaLu fan fiction I have made,and the the other NaLu fanfic is still updating so yeah! I hope you like this story!**

* * *

><p>" Ugh! I'm gonna be late for school!" Lucy said and ran out of her house, she got in her limo, and started to brush her self of.<p>

" Gilbert, can you speed u the driving? I'm gonna be late for school." Lucy asked her limo driver.

" Yes, Miss Heartfilia ." The driver said back.

" Gilbert didn't I tell not to be formal with me!" Lucy shot back " you an just call me Lucy.

" Yes milady."

" Their you go again! Acting so formal with me, I told not to so be fancy with since I 4 years old didn't I?" Lucy shot back.

" Yes, but your father wants me to be always formal with you." Gilbert said back then stopped the car, he opened the door for Lucy to walk out. Lucy just wanted to be an ordinary girl, but her father is a CEO, so its hard for her to try to have normal friends that go to malls, listen to music that are actually in trend and not listening to Frederic Chopin, a famous pianist. She always wanted to join a band, were she can sing her heart out, and not have paper works of hotel problems. She tried to go to a normal school, but her father said to go to private schools, she goes to Fairy Tail Academy, a famous private academy, and is very well known school.

She loves her school band the " FairyTail" their vocalist Natsu is the best out of all of them she thought. She always wanted to join the band, she even has all of their songs. She listens to the songs every day, it helped her write her own songs too.

The school bell rang and Lucy ran to her homeroom class. She's the top student in the whole school, and her dad doesn't want anything that can change that.

Lucy couldn't for 6th period, she gets to go to the music room, and she'll be all alone.

Lucy felt like it was every other day, every body looks at her like she's the valedictorian, and it kills her.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes,I just want to have some fun<em>

_Hangout with friends, have fun with friends_

_I just want to be an ordinary girl but..._

This kept running on Lucy's mind during the whole entire time she was playing the piano. She slapped her face to keep her self from day dreaming, she was all alone, then she took out her phone, and put a song on from Fairy Tail.

_Ohhhh Yeah!_

_Were the cool kids _

_Roaming around campus_

_We have gang always behind are backs_

_Cause we are the kids you don't want to talk back_

Lucy paused the song. And put on a different one.

_Were bad were cool_

_We role the school_

_We are who we are Oh yeah!_

_Lets go to a restobar and drink up_

_Get in trouble and get kicked out_

_This is how we role, you got nothing_

_against us_

_Cause this is who we are_

_Young and dumb_

_We do whatever we want_

_Oh Yeah!_

_Its none of your business!_

_Just get out of here!_

_We are bad and Cool!_

_Yeah were bad and Cool!_

Lucy stopped the song, her bangs covered her eyes then she played the piano. And started singing the song Halo, by Beyonce, she loves how it just grabs her heart, and it puts herself in a totally different world.

She sang her heart out like she always did, feeling her heart beat go fast. Then she heard someone clap, she turned around and it was Natsu, from her favorite band.

" Ummm... Hello..." Lucy said shyly.

" You got some talent there." Natsu said grinning.

" Ummmm, thank you.." Lucy said still shy.

" You don't have to be shy around me, my name is Natsu, what's your name?" The pink head asked.

" Ummm, Lucy Heartfilia..." Lucy said back feeling a little more comfortable.

" Lucy Heartfilia, I feel like I heard that name before..." Natsu said to himself.

" Ummm, I'm the top student... Does that ring a bell." Lucy said.

" Oh, I know your that girl from my geometry class!" Natsu said pointing at Lucy.

" Ummm... Yeah..." Lucy said thinking that he's a huge retard."Umm... well I better get going now so..."

Before Lucy could get to the door, hand pulled her back.

" Wait before you go, do you want to go meet my band?" Natsu asked.

" You mean meet... The famous school band group?" Lucy asked.

" Yeah sure, why not!" Natsu said back smiling.

" Yes, but I'm getting picked up so how about you come to my house?" Lucy asked.

" Sure why not! Jut give me the adress and we'll be there!" Natsu replied still smiling. Lucy wrote down her adress in peice of paper, and gave it to Natsu.

" Here you go, hope you don't get lost!" Lucy said playfully.

" I won't, bye," Natsu wVed goodbye as Lucy walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't wait till the Fairy Tail band members get here. She discussed everything with her dad and told Gilbert everything.<p>

The Fairy Tail members finally got to Lucy's house. They were in awe that Lucy lived in a mansion, it was huge.

" Miss Heartfilia, the Fairy Tail band is here." Gilbert said.

" Let them in Gilbert." Lucy said back happily.

" Very well milady." Gilbert said back. The gates opened, and band members walked towards the door of the mansion. There was a hige fountain, grass were all very green and cut. The door opened, Natsu saw Lucy holding the door, and quickly ran towards her.

" Lucy you never told me that you were loaded." Natsu said with eyes widened.

" Ummm... Well my dad is a CEO, so yeah..." Lucy replied back." And also my dad wanted to talk to the band manager."

" Sure, hey Erza!" Natsu shouted across the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all hopefully you liked this!<strong>

**Reveiw if liked!**


	2. Welcome!

**Hello readers out there reading this fiction! This the 2nd chapter hopefully you like this one!**

* * *

><p>" Sure, hey Erza!" Natsu shouted across the courtyard " Hurry up!"<p>

The scarlet haired girl was not that far, but she ran towards the door.

" Erza this is Lucy." Natsu said " Lucy this is Erza Scarlet."

" Nice to meet you" Lucy said shaking with the scarlet haired girl.

" You too." Erza said and smiled back.

" My dad wanted to talk about this gig, and you'll be performing in on of my fathers hotel, and he wanted to know if you wanted too." Lucy said to Erza.

" Yeah sure, that will be perfect, and it would be good for our bands reputation." Erza said back.

" Then follow me!" Lucy leading to a big office. It had a huge desk and a nice chair to sit on. Then a hologram suddenly showed up, it was Lucy father, then Erza fixed her posture.

" Hello its nice to meet you Miss Scarlet, the student council president of Fairy Tail Academy." The man said formally, Lucy was surprised that Erza was the school President.

" Its nice to see you too Mr. Heartfilia," Erza said back.

" You probably know what I'm gonna ask you since I told Lucy to tell you, but I'll tell you a little more about it. Lucy can you make some tea for this fun woman?" Lucy's father said.

" Yes father." Lucy replied back, and walked off. Th other band members were also sent off, to the living room. And their they sat, and kept looking around. Lucy, done making tea for Erza went back to the office, back to the kitchen, and finally went to the living room to check the band members.

" Does any one want anything?" Lucy asked, it was just complete silence " Nothing then okay, then I'll give you a tour around the house!"

They just nodded in reply, then they took off. They started with the kitchen.

" This is the kitchen, which is pretty self explanatory," Lucy said then let the members take their time to look around a little, Natsu came up to her and hugged her.

" I'm happy that I met you!" Natsu said happily.

" Oh is this your new girlfriend fire brain?" said a black haired guy who didn't have a shirt on. Lucy blushed a little.

" No she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend! You stripper!" Natsu shot back.

" You wanna fight!?" The black haired guy shot back.

" Yeah! Lets go ice head!" Natsu said back.

Before they could continue on with their argument, Lucy stopped them.

" Stop! No fighting in this kitchen, if you want to fight, fight some where else! Not here These 'things' are expensive, and I don't want you guys to pay back money that you can't pay back!" Lucy said back.

" How much is this sausage then?" Natsu mocked back.

" sixty-dollars ." Lucy said back.

" S-sixty d-dollars?!" Natsu said back suprised.

" Yeah, they were imported from Italy, and its expensive, especially the hams, some of them cost five-hundred dollars!" Lucy said back, making the band members in awe again.

" Well now for the next room!" Lucy said. Lucy led the members into a large music room, filled with instruments, and it seemed like the members really excited about this.

" Wow, this room is amazing!" A girl said with blue hair " Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself! My name is Levy, I play the bass, this is Juvia, she plays the piano, and this is Gajeel, he plays the drums, and you probably know Gray and Natsu, they both play the guitar and Natsu is the vocalist."

" Thank you for telling me!" Lucy said back smiling. She let the members look around more and play with the instruments, it seemed like they were really enjoying there stay, it really made Lucy happy. And so, she went out of the room, and went to the kitchen to make snacks and tea, and the band seems to be alright, Lucy can hear them playing a song, she smiled brightly. She went back to the music room and placed the tray of food on big table, the band members looked at the food, and stop what they were doing, and went straight to the tray of food, they kept on eating, while Lucy just smiled at them.

" Lucy, how come you make tea and food, when you have chefs and maids to do it for you?" Natsu asked while eating.

" Your not suppose to talk while your eating its bad table manners, but to answer your question I don't like getting served like that, I feel like I'm spoiled, but I don't make dinner, lunch, or breakfast our chefs does, but sometimes I get to do it, and its really fun." Lucy replied back.

" Wow." They all replied back.

" Juvia thinks that is amazing for you to make snacks for us." A girl with blue haired replied back. Lucy thought how she talks to the third person, but she let it go away.

" Well thank you Juvia!" Lucy replied back.

" Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Gray asked.

" Yeah I do, I have one adopted brother, and one step brother, but thats all, their name are Jellal, and Sting, Jellal is older than me, and is always in a business trip so I don't see him very often, and my brother Sting is the same age as me, but he goes to a different school." Lucy replied back, and kept her smile.

" Okay..." Gray said back.

" Luckily Jellal-nii comes back today, from his trip!" Lucy said back joyfully.

" How about your other brother?" Natsu asked.

" He's probably hanging out with his friend or something like that, but he usually comes home late." Lucy replied, and frowned a little, but kept her smile.

" What school does he go too?" Gray asked.

" He goes to Saber Tooth Academy, I was also suppose to there, but I wanted to go to a public school, but then my father said I shouldn't so he picked Fairy Tail Academy for me." Lucy responded back.

" Oh..." They all said back.

**Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**

" Jellal-nii is here!" Lucy said happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well hope you like this chapter! And check out my other fan fiction if you like! And I will update this story every Sunday so keep in touch! And sometimes I will have some errors because I'm rushing, and also I don't have much time because of school, and I am constantly updating another NaLu fan fiction!**_

_**Review if liked, and share some ideas and opinions! **_


	3. Author's Note Please Read!

**_I am truly sorry for not updating in a long time but I really don't know what to put next in the next chapter, I seriously ran low of ideas in this story, so don't know if I'll be doing this story anymore! Truly sorry, but I am really busy, so hopefully you guys will give me some ideas, and I might keep posting new chapters normally like a normal fan fiction author! Hopefully you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and best regards!_**

**_Review as always, and give me your ideas and opinions, it will really help, and thanks a bunch!_**


End file.
